


A Cappella

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: "Of all the things in the world to wish for, you want a guitar?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

"You know what I wish?"

"What, Kid?"

"I wish you had a guitar."

Heyes leaned back in his chair in surprise. He couldn't have said what he was expecting, but he sure wasn't expecting _that_.

"Of all the things in the world to wish for, that's what you want?"

Kid gave the question a few moments of thoughtful consideration, then nodded.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere on Christmas Day. All our worldly possessions amount to nothing more than the clothes on our backs and the contents of our saddlebags," Heyes felt duty bound to point out. "We've got all of forty-three dollars between us. And don't forget, we're still wanted men."

"I know."

"But you want a guitar. Hell, why not wish for the moon?"

"'Cause I already got the moon," Kid said. He pointed to the window, through which the full moon could be plainly seen, shining bright in the clear night sky. "And the stars, besides." He got up to fetch the coffee pot from the stove.

"Everything you said is true, Heyes. But we're warm and dry." He gestured with the pot to encompass the tiny cabin they'd found, spartan but sound. "We've got a roof over our heads and food enough to keep us for a while. No one is chasing us right now." Kid poured more coffee into both their mugs, and added a little whiskey for good measure. "And like you said, it's Christmas." 

_And we're together_ , Heyes thought. That was a gift more precious than any other. He smiled and tapped his mug against Kid's.

"I'll drink to that," he said, and did. "But why a guitar?"

Kid shrugged and stared down into his coffee. "Thought it might be nice, is all. You haven't sung in a while."

"I guess I haven't," Heyes said, after a beat. "Well. Let's see if we can manage without one." He cleared his throat and began to sing quietly:

_"Silent night, holy night_  
_All is calm, all is bright_  
_Round yon virgin mother and child_  
_Holy infant, so tender and mild_ " 

Kid joined in and their voices, soft though they were, filled the room:

_"Sleep in heavenly peace_  
_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

"Merry Christmas, Heyes."

"Merry Christmas, Kid."

**Author's Note:**

>  _a cappella_ : from Italian, "according to (the style of the) chapel." Originally in reference to older church music which was written for unaccompanied voices, it has only been since the twentieth century that 'a cappella' has come to more generally describe any type of vocal-only performance [[x](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/a-capella?s=ts)]


End file.
